


Letting The Days Go By

by Mrsd923



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsd923/pseuds/Mrsd923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity connected as friends the minute they met, but after everything they'd been through, they knew that connection meant more. Following the events in Nanda Parbat, they marry and Felicity relives their engagement and wedding day as she prepares for their honeymoon. Only to be interrupted by her husband, whom she decides to take to bed prior to boarding the plane. As they begin a new life together, a major player will be introduced. Set after Nanda Parbat and the League of Assassins fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting The Days Go By

“Felicity Smoak? Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

She remembers it like it was yesterday. He walked into her office with a bullet hole laced laptop claiming to have spilled a latte on it. What if someone else was working that day? She may have never met him. Somehow, she knows deep down, he would’ve found her anyway.

It really was just yesterday that he was saying his name was Oliver Queen to her. This time it came in the form of vows. Looking down at her left hand, seeing the slightly imperfect metal circles that now were permanent residents on her ring finger, it all begins to replay once again.

_They enlisted the help of everyone they knew to pull off the wedding of their dreams. Felicity flew her mom in from Vegas for a few weeks to help with the details of decor and her wedding dress. Lyla and Caitlin, who both had the most calligraphic handwriting she'd ever seen, helped with invitations and seating arrangements, and the boys helped Oliver get his honey-do list done. But when the time came to find an officiant, they were stumped._

_“Oliver, I will absolutely NOT ask Ray to officiate our wedding. Are you crazy? He broke up with me because he knew I was in love with you. Do you honestly think he will now turn around and marry us? I think you may be brainwashed still. I can’t beli-”_

_Oliver stopped her rant with a kiss. “Fe-li-city, it was just a joke. Well find someone. Or we’ll ask someone to become ordained. Don’t worry about it.” He whispered in between peppered kisses._

_The officiant situation was figured out a few days later. They were in Central City to pick up the invitations from Caitlin, when she saw her old professor, Martin Stein. He taught her an Artificial Intelligence course, among others, while she was at MIT. They’d become very close, often meeting during office hours to discuss physics and their Jewish heritage. Upon Felicity’s graduation, they vowed to stay in touch, but after moving to Starling and all the drama with Cooper, they never reconnected...until they walked into S.T.A.R. Labs looking for Catlin, and Martin was sitting behind the computer._

_“Professor Stein? Whoa, wait, is that you?” she said as she ran up to him. Oliver stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face._

_“Felicity Smoak. How nice it is to see you! What are the odds? We could figure them out if you’d like..” He said as he pulled her in for a hug. She stared at him in disbelief and excitement. Unsure if this was real life or not._

_“What are you doing here? How?” she said as they broke apart and stared at each other. Oliver, clearing his throat, walked up next to her, pulled her close and placed his hand, securely on her hip. “I’m sorry professor, this is Oliver Queen, my fiance.” She said as the two shook hands._

_“Oliver, this is Professor Stein. He taught a few classes of mine while I was at MIT. I was even a teaching assistant for his Intro to Physics class.” The two long lost friends shared a laugh as they remembered those freshman classes._

_As the conversation continued, they learned about his involvement with S.T.A.R. labs. Then, suddenly, a lightbulb went off. “Professor Stein, are you still a Rabbi? Do you still have the ability to officiate a wedding?”_

_“Of course Felicity, although I’m quite busy right now..”_

_Laughing, she explained how they needed an officiant, and all the details of the wedding. Martin agreed to be their Rabbi, upon the condition that they could skip the Hebrew stuff. She was elated and Oliver was just happy that she was happy. He’d never seen her interact with someone from her past, with the exception of her ex who tried to kill her. That was a memory he wished Ra’s really did erased._

_Caitlin came in shortly after the arrangements were made, and handed over the stack of invitations. It was finally becoming real._

_A month later, her mom walked her down the aisle to Billy Joel’s ‘She’s Got A Way’. Neither her nor Oliver wanted traditional. Their relationship was anything but, and starting a new life together with traditions they didn’t care about seemed wrong. She was beaming as her mom handed her off to Oliver, and they took their places in front of Professor Stein. Thea was her maid of honor, she was already a sister to her, and Diggle was his best man, their brother in arms. They were surrounded by the people they loved._

_As promised, the ceremony was short, but beautiful. There wasn’t a dry eye in the building when it came time for Oliver to say his vows._

_Professor Stein requested the rings. “John - could you please hand over the ring to Oliver?” Diggle winced at his proper name being used. “Oliver - I am under the impression that you prepared your own vows and presentation of rings for tonight, could you please take Felicity’s hand and recite them?”_

_“I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Felicity Megan Smoak, to be my wife. You are a remarkable woman, who continues to inspire me on a daily basis. You believe in me when I can’t believe in myself. You are the reason I’m a better person. Thank you for being the light in my life when all I could see was darkness. With this ring, I promise to love you, protect you, and keep you safe until the end of our days. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise to make you smile and make you laugh until your stomach hurts, every single day. I promise to hold you tight and wipe away any tears that you may cry. I promise to always listen when you tell me about your day. I promise to give you anything you want- even your own satellite. I promise to give you the authority to make all technology decisions in our home. I promise to let you pick all the TV shows or at least until I’m caught up and I promise to give you all of me, unconditionally, from this day forward until we reach the undying lands.”_

_His eyes were beaming, and the small tears that were rolling down his cheeks were more than she could handle. She was barely able to get the words “I do” out. It was finally hitting her; she was Mrs. Oliver Queen. Sure, she dreamt of this day ever since she saw his picture in Moira’s office, of course then she thought he was dead so that was a little weird, but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would come true. Especially after everything that happened between them. However, she knew - that night in Nanda Parbat, the night she finally admitted she loved him. She knew that it was going to happen - his face told the story. And the next morning, when they were laying together figuring out what happened the night before, he promised her he’d come for her. Yeah sure, they had to get through the League and bringing Thea back to life, but they were stronger than all of that._

The smile that has been on her face for over 24 hours, grew even greater as she remembered how he asked her to marry him.

_She wasn’t even surprised when he came back to Starling City three weeks after that fateful night in Nanda Parbat looking for Nyssa and told her that he decided he was going to get his company back. He explained that he was pretending to be brainwashed. Ra’s needed him to wipe out his old life, so he was giving him drugs to break him. But Maseo wasn’t giving Oliver the real herbs. Oliver was, as he always has been, in control of everything. Everything but his company. He vowed to her that night that he would do whatever it took to get Ray to give him back Queen Consolidated. She knew that Ray wasn’t going to fight him on it, in fact, Ray couldn’t give Oliver back the company if he wanted to. She had to tell Oliver that Ray gave her the company. She was more scared of telling him that, than she was of standing up to Ra’s that night in Nanda Parbat._

_They made plans for dinner, which changed quickly when Ra’s sent extra League members to Starling. Oliver couldn’t be seen out with anyone, especially Felicity; he knew they’d report back to Ra’s and the gig would be up. So instead they ordered dinner to the new lair, complete with a waiter and several bottles of Lafite Rothschild 1982 that Oliver just so happened to acquire, she didn’t even want to ask how. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bottles. It was obvious that Oliver wanted this night to be special, so she assumed that’s why he was so obviously anxious yet again. She thought after the first date from hell, after Nanda Parbat and all that they’ve been through since, there was no way that Oliver Queen could be nervous on a date with her again. But here he was sweating and rubbing his thumb and middle finger together as they were sitting at the makeshift table._

_She knew why she was so nervous. She had to tell him, the man she loves, the man that loves her, that if he wanted his company back, he’d have to take it away from her. After downing three glasses of wine she finally mustered up the confidence to break the news to him._

_“Oliver, I have something to tell you. While you were in Nanda Parbat, and we thought we’d never see you again…” Oliver’s face went white. She realized how that just came out. Damn the lack of filter on her mouth._

_“No, NO, NO, Oliver no. It’s not what you think! It’s so much better than that… it’s just, Ray signed the company over to me. It’s no longer Palmer Technologies, it’s now Smoak Consulting.” She whispered the last part as her eyes fell to her dinner plate._

_After what seemed like an eternity, she managed to look up at him. He was completely unreadable. He looked flabbergasted, and hurt, but oddly, happy. She couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t be mad or angry with her. Until he nodded to the waiter, stood up and calmly got down on one knee._

_“Felicity, you are the most amazing woman in my life. I couldn’t imagine living a life without you. I promised you I’d come back for you, and here I am. I’m here, for you and only you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”_

_Shock, excitement, and confusion hit her all at the same time._

_“Oliver, I’m being serious here. I just told you that I’m the CEO of Smoak Consulting. Which is formerly Palmer Technologies, which is formerly your family’s company... Queen Consolidated. Whew that’s a lot of names”_

_“Fe-li-city, so am I. I love you, and I want you to be my wife. Regardless of what company you own. Will you answer my question?” He held her hand, and looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes._

_“Of course I will marry you Oliver. But… I… I can’t take this ring, it’s too much. When did you even have time to buy a ring for me?! Do they have a Tiffany’s in Nanda Parbat? Because that would be kinda cool and actually very interesting.” She stared at him, still on one knee._

_This is what he loved about her. “Felicity, I made this ring for you the day we came back from Russia. That was the first time I realized I was in love with you. I knew you meant something to me the day I walked into your office and realized you were the first person that I could see as a person. But after the whole calling your name out during sex with Isabel..”_

_“Oh. OH. That explains so much. I always wondered why she wanted to put a bullet in my face. Diggle told me she mentioned that right before I hit her with the van. Which reminds me, I’m still surprised the airbags didn’t go off, I think we should contact the manufacturer, perhaps there should be a recall for a bad sensor or something...”_

_A giggle escaped his chest. He tilted his head at her causing her to stop her babbling. “Yeah, she was pretty pissed about that. But Felicity, after that, I accepted the fact that I love you. That’s why there was no choice to make when it came to killing The Count. Because I love you, and I would do anything to protect you. And yes, I had money then, but I knew that there was no ring I could buy that would be good enough for you. A ring from Tiffany’s wouldn’t mean as much to you as a ring that I handmade. The center emerald is from my grandmother. I figured it symbolized who I was. Who we are. But if you want a Tiffany’s ring, let’s go right now and get you one. I’ll get you whatever ring you want, so long as you agree to marry me.” He made his way up to both feet again, grabbing her hips and pulling her into his arms, as tears fell from both of their eyes._

_Her face was contorted with happiness and longing. Her heart was filled to the brim with love. “Oliver, I love you. Tiffany’s has nothing on you.” She grabbed his shirt, pulling him close, and kissed him fiercely._

_It was the first kiss they would share as an engaged couple, but the moment would be short lived as the reality of the moment set in. They were standing in the middle of the new lair, in Felicity’s new building. Hiding from the League of Assassins, because Oliver was supposed to become the new Ra’s al Ghul. This happy moment wouldn’t last; it couldn’t._

Felicity was smiling and crying at the same time, as Oliver walked in the room.

“Is everything okay Mrs. Queen?” Oliver said as he walked up behind her and pulled her close to him. She could feel his ripped abs through both of their shirts.

“Everything is great Mr. Queen, I was just reliving our engagement and wedding to myself.” She said to him as she moved her head to the right so he would have better access to her neck.

“Mmmm, those were two pretty good days huh? Although, I would think you would be thinking more about what happened after the wedding than before…” She could feel his smirk on her neck.

“Oh, I’ve thought about last night quite a bit. Multiple times. All the time since. In fact it got me through my shower this morning.”

He bit her neck and growled against her shoulder. “And you didn’t invite me Mrs. Queen? How is that fair?”

“My apologies, I’ll have to make it up to you…” she said as she turned to face him. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him, softly at first, but worked her way up to a very deep passionate kiss. He broke away, panting.

“Felicity, if we’re going to make the plane for our honeymoon, we need to get going, like ten minutes ago”

“Oliver, it’s my private jet. They can wait for me. Wow! That is so much fun to say, why didn’t you say it more?”

She kissed him again, but this time she walked him backwards as she unbuttoned his blue linen shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. She began rubbing her hands over his chest as he backed up to the bed and she pushed him down. Standing in between his legs, she pulled her sundress over her head, and revealed the matching bra and panties that read “Just Married” in rhinestones. Oliver propped his head on a pillow so he could continue watching her.

She crawled up his body so she could kiss him. She continued the assault that started on his lips down his neck, chest and the length of his torso. Slowly kissing his scars, and licking each and every muscle she came across. When she got to the top of his shorts, she ran her tongue across the hem. A whimper escaped his lips. She looked up to see his eyes closed and his mouth open… god, her husband is the sexiest man she’s ever seen. And she was about to show him, just how much he means to her.

She started unbuckling his shorts, and pulling them down. He lifted his hips to help her, and attempted to pull his boxer-briefs down with his shorts but she stopped him. “Oliver, I’m doing this, just go along with it.”

“But Felicity, I think these should be coming off too...”

“Oliver, trust me please?”

That was all she needed to say. He gave her control, and allowed her to take over.

She proceeded to remove his boxers... with her teeth. Oliver whimpered the entire time, with the occasional growl that started deep in his chest. They’d had sex before, many times, but she never took the lead. This was so new, to both of them. She was so afraid of messing something up, but so anxious to see Oliver melt underneath her touch that she just went with whatever popped into her mind. And after the shiver that she felt run through Oliver’s body as she licked around the hem of his boxers, she knew she was doing something right.

She grabbed his cock, tight and his entire body trembled. She started to jerk him off, gently at first, progressively getting faster. She watched as his breathing hitched every time she rubbed his head in her hand. A bead of slickness formed on the tip. She couldn’t help it, she needed to taste him, so using her tongue she cleaned it up. Oliver jolted upwards. It had been so long since her mouth was anywhere near him. They’d made a vow to not have sex for a month before the wedding. As soon as they were alone last night, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Neither one of them wanting to stop for foreplay. They needed to be joined, and after several rounds of intense newly married sex, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

That small taste was just enough to remind her of how much she missed him. How much she couldn’t believe she was his wife. How she almost lost him six months ago, when Ra’s tried to destroy Starling. As her body began to respond to Oliver’s presence, her patience began to dwindle. She began to jerk his cock off harder, staring directly into those blue pools of desire. Slickness was running down the head, and she licked it up once again. This time though, she removed her hand and began to suck harder than she’d ever done before. Oliver’s body responded, violently. “FUCK, FELICITY!” He screamed as one hand grabbed the sheet in a death grip and the other found its way to the back of her head. He gathered some of her hair and held it tight, pulling her away from the now glistening head. “Felicity, you cannot do that like that anymore. It’s been too long since I’ve claimed your mouth, and while we should really hurry up so we can catch our flight, I don’t want to be that fast.” She knew he was right, but still, she couldn’t help but smile. “Oliver, you may be the first man to ever deny a blowjob from their wife.”

“Oh Felicity, it’s not that I’m denying a blowjob, I’m just demanding we both cum from me fucking you six ways to Sunday.”

That was all she needed. She removed the rhinestoned outfit quickly, allowing it to land haphazardly on the floor as she proceeded to climb up Oliver’s body. “Okay, you want to fuck me six ways to Sunday, so lets do this.” She whispered as she ran her hand across his chest. 

She never wanted to take the lead when it came to actually having sex. She’d had a handful of lovers in the past, and one very unfortunate incident with a recent ex-boyfriend, but she never felt experienced enough around Oliver. This was Oliver-fucking-Queen. He wrote the book on being a billionaire, playboy – he’d slept with enough women to know what he liked and what he didn’t. It was this fear that consistently tossed itself around in her mind every time they went to bed together. However, last night, in their drunken post-coital newlywed state, she accidently let it slip that she was afraid she wasn’t going to be what Oliver wanted in bed. Not surprisingly, Oliver remembered. 

“Oh no Mrs. Queen, you took the lead, you’re not just handing control over to me. You started this, now you have to finish it.” 

Damn her husband and his memory. She was convinced he had an eidetic memory. What other reason could there be? He remembered the color of the pen she was chewing on the first time they met. Not normal.

“Oliver, I’m nervous.” She sheepishly admitted to the fully naked man lying less than a foot away from her.

She sensed the smile before she saw it. “Nervous? Felicity, you’re my wife and my partner. There is no reason to be nervous around me. You are it for me. There is nothing you could do or not do that would change how I feel about you. Now, take me. However you want me.”

This was the reason she loved him. She proceeded to climb back over him, working her way upwards at the same time. She stopped when her legs were straddling his head, forcing his mouth to be directly below her wetness. She looked down the length of her torso and stared deep into the hooded eyes of her husband. Gently she dropped her body so his lips met her slit. Grinding on his mouth, a small moan escaped her throat, and her husband’s body instantly reacted to it. He opened his mouth, and passionately shoved his tongue into her. A shiver rushed through her causing her back to arch, nearly causing her to lose her balance. Oliver was one step ahead of her, as always, his arms anchoring her legs around his head, as he continued to taste her. 

“Oliver, OLIVER stop. I need you inside me.” she panted.

Instantly, Oliver’s arms let her go, as she moved away from his head. “Come up here, put your head on the pillow.”

Oliver obliged, frighteningly quickly. He was ready. He wanted his wife one last time before they left for their honeymoon. 

She grabbed his hands, pulling them above his head. “Do not move your hands. if you do, I will stop.” She warned him.

“Yes ma’am.” Oliver responded as a smirk creeped across his face.

“Oliver, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

Tilting her head, she cracked a smile, as she maneuvered herself so she was straddling his substantial length. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to your size,” she muttered as she ran the length of his cock across her wetness. 

Moans escaped them both as the desire between them heated up.

Using one hand, she guided Oliver into her body. As the head of his cock entered her, Oliver growled and instinctively went to grab her hips. “Oliver, I told you to keep your hands where they were.” She said as she stopped riding him.

“Felicity, I need to touch you.”

“You will, but I’m in charge right now, remember, and right now your hands will stay where I put them.” She leaned down and kissed him as she grabbed his hands again and placed them over his head. Licking his lips, she forced her tongue into his mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue, and it drove her wild. 

Oliver squirmed every time she moved. She couldn’t help but giggle at his obvious frustration. Finally, she caved. She grabbed his arms and thrusted his giant hands onto her breasts. She arched her back, letting go of his body, allowing him to enter her to the hilt. “Jesus Oliver… lose control please. Take me.”

She didn’t have to tell him twice. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to gasp sharply and shout his name. Hearing his wife scream his name as he claimed her was by far the hottest thing he’d ever heard. 

“Oliver, please. Faster. Harder please.”

He immediately obliged. He used her breast as an anchor, and adjusted his legs to give her more of himself. He began to go faster, but soon realized he wouldn’t be able to satisfy her desire in the position they were in. Quickly, he grabbed her with one hand, as he rolled over and using his other hand, positioned her underneath himself. She opened herself, allowing him to take one leg and place it on his shoulder. 

“Felicity, are you sure? You want me to lose control?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more, not even the satellite you promised!”

With one hand, he grabbed her waist, the other holding on to her leg for dear life. Her nails digging into his skin, tracing his scars as she moaned and it was his undoing. His pace sped up, the sound of skin hitting against skin grew louder, she was moaning his name, panting for him as he plowed away at her body. 

She felt the familiar sensation in her stomach, and she knew she couldn’t hold on much longer. “Oliver, OLIVER I’m going to cum I want you to join me!”

He lost control. He was practically suspending her in air as he pulled and pushed her body. Both of them losing themselves to each other. “Fe-li-city, now, cum with me! Now!”

That was all she needed, she let her body go, allowing Oliver to do the same. The most powerful orgasms they’ve ever experienced, ripping through each of them, simultaneously. Oliver let her leg down, and collapsed against her body. 

She rubbed the marks from her nails on his back, as he kissed her neck and jaw. Both of them breathing heavily, still reeling from the powerful orgasms that ripped through their bodies. They laid there for what seemed like hours, allowing their breathing to come back to normal. Oliver broke the silence. “Felicity, as much as I want to continue laying here, we need to get dressed, I have an amazing honeymoon planned. And I’m pretty sure the pilot is going to send a search team out if we don’t get there soon.”

She sighed, knowing he was right, but not wanting to move. “Okay, fine, but this won’t be the last time we do this tonight mister. Maybe you can give me my membership to the Mile High Club. That’s a funny name for a club though, and you’re not really at a mile, it’s more like 1.3 miles but that’s a horrible name for a club too so just my Mile High Club membership is fine, ” she responded with a smile as she kissed his cheek. 

He chuckled out a laugh as they dressed quickly, and she managed to control her sex hair without too much trouble. She sat on top of his lap in the back seat of the limo, on the way to the plane. Neither one of them wanting to separate from the other. They walked hand-in-hand to the private jet that awaited them. Oliver smirked when he saw “Smoak” on the side of the plane.

“Don’t worry, once the name change goes through, it’ll say Queen again.” She responded as she smiled at him. 

“You know, you don’t need to do that. You can keep your maiden name if you want. or you can hyphenate if you’d like.”

“I don’t know if I’m a woman who would hyphenate. Plus, Felicity Queen has a really nice ring to it.” She remarked as she walked up the stairs and into the jet. Oliver spoke with the crew and the pilot, and before they knew it, they were jet setting to their honeymoon.

The three weeks they spent away were amazing. Fiji was the first stop, followed by New Zealand and then Hawaii. They connected with each other on a different level throughout the entire trip. She was more in love with him than ever. And she couldn’t wait to get back home to start really building a life together. 

They pulled up to their house, the Queen Mansion, and before she could blink, Oliver was at her door helping her out of the limo. “Come on Mrs. Queen, we’re home.” She couldn’t believe how natural Mrs. Queen sounded to her. And even more, how happy she was to be home. With him. With Oliver Queen. Life was good. 

The next few weeks flew by. She officially moved into the house, they were getting used to each others routines, and the amount of sex they were having could probably land them into Guinness. Everything was great, until she woke up one morning and immediately projectile vomited all over their king sized bed. Oliver was at her side immediately, caressing her back. “Hey, hey hey. You’re safe, I’m here.” Oliver said as he held her hair back. “I probably just ate something funky last night. I’ll be fine.” Oliver wasn’t so sure, but he played along with it.

“Oliver, I’m fine. Go into the office, go to your meetings and just come home after. I’ll telecommute today. Raisa is here, she’ll look after me.” She pleaded with Oliver, who was insistent on staying home to take care of her. She finally convinced him to leave once Raisa came in and agreed to stay in the room with her the entire day. “I love you Felicity, please text me so I know you’re okay.” He said as he kissed her head and left to go to Queen Inc.

As soon as he was out of earshot, she jumped out of bed and told Raisa she could leave. She grabbed the box she had stashed in her bag, and ran to the bathroom where she waited the longest 3 minutes of her life. Finally, she had her answer, and knew exactly what her text to her husband would be.

She took a photo of the piece of plastic that just told her how much their life was about to change, and forwarded it to Oliver with the message.. “It’s not a virus, but I’m going to be it’s host for the next 9 months. :-)” In the distance she heard Oliver’s message alert go off.

She crawled back into the bed and waited. 30 seconds later, she got her response. Oliver came busting through the door with tears streaming down his face. “Are you sure?” He asked as he knelt by her side, and placed his hand on her stomach.

“99%, at least that’s what the box says, I guess I could do the math myself if you think that’s a good idea” she responded, with a huge smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! This was my first fic I've ever and I am super excited to bring it to you :)
> 
> Depending on the response, I am willing to turn this into a chapter series! :)


End file.
